Ouran High School Tiny
by tiny store keeper
Summary: How would the show have gone if Haruhi was a tiny? Lets see!
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi entered the Ouran High School, a school know for its high standers for grades and its host club. Haruhi looked around the school and gulped, it was a lot bigger then she thought. She blinked and slowly walked down the halls trying to find a place to study. Soon she was in a music room that was empty and quite, slowly she climbed onto a stand with a vase on it.

She sat down and started to study, an hour passed when the doors open and a group of boys came into the room. "So Kyoya whats today's theme?" asked a blonde headed boy. "Its normal today," was all that Kyoya had to say. He walked passed the vase not seeing the small human sitting there.

"Takashi, do you want to eat cake with me?" asked a smaller blonde with a pink bunny as he went to a table with a tall quite boy following after him. "No, but I can sit with you." he said in a soft deep voice. Haruhi watched getting a bit scared of what was going on. She looked around to see two boys who looked the same.

"Hey Tamaki are you going to fail again today?" asked one of the twins. Tamaki looked at the two with a hurt look on his face. "How dare you! I never fail!" he yelled at the two as they went to the couches. Once he sat down, his eyes landed on the stand where the vase was. "What the?" he said softly see something small move about close to the vase.

Slowly he got up and put his finger on his lips shushing the twins. The twins blinked and watched as the leader walked slowly to the stand. The twins then saw the same thing Tamaki saw, one of them went to Kyoya as the other went over to Takashi. Soon all the host watched as the leader made it to the stand.

"Hello there?" Tamaki said as he bent down a little more to look at the small human. Haruhi went stiff and looked over her shoulder at the tall blonde. She turn around fast and pushed her back against the vase in fear. "Well this is the first time we had such a small guest," he said with a smile on his lips. Gently he put his finger under Haruhi's chin and smiled.

"How may I help you today?" Tamaki asked as small roses formed around the two. Haruhi pushed her back against the vase as sweat form on her face. Kyoya watched taking notes, he found the small human interesting. "Have any of you seen this person before?" asked Kyoya. The twins shrugged as the other two shook this heads no. He hummed and wrote it down.

"U-um I just wanted a quite place t-to study so." she said trying to back up more against the vase. Tamaki smiled and lean close, "you sure? I think I can find your type. We had the Cool Type," he said pointing to Kyoya. "The Loli-Shota type," he pointed to the small blonde hair boy. "The strong and silent type, or the devilish type." he said pointing to the twins and the tall dark hair boy.

"Or," he said in a sweet voice and lean closer, "the prince charming type." Just as he got closer Haruhi gasped and pushed more knocking over the vase. she watched in horror as it fell to the floor breaking into pieces. "Oh dear that cast a lot of money," said a twin. "But how will they pay for it their two small to be a host," said the other. "They can be the mascot of the host club," said the small blonde. All the other host looked at each other then down at the small human with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi was sitting on a table with a frown, the reason? The twins were going over outfits for her to wear and most of them were dresses with ears and tail. "I'm not wearing any of that!" she yelled and turn her back to the twins. "Aw come one Haruhi, you'll look so cute in them." said Hikaru as his twin nod his head, "Ya come on Haruhi everyone one will love to see you in it." She looked at them, "No, no matter what you say I'm not wearing any of it!"

"Why don't you leave her alone and get ready for the guest?" said Kyoya as he walked over and picked her up and went to his table. Gently he dropped her onto his table as he sat down, "What type of cloths do you want?" She looked at him with a raised brow, "anything that's not cosplay." He nodded and wrote it down, he then looked at her and hummed, "Now then how are you going to pay for the vase? You're to small to be a host and if you're the host club pet then you will be given things for free."

Haruhi blinked and looked at him, "you know there's stores I can work at to try and pay you, back right?" That made him pause as he leans closer to her and eyed her. "There's more people your size?" he asked with a raised brow. "Yes, it's just your rich people are giants to us." she said with a blank look on her face. "hmm how odd," he said as he wrote that down, "I think we can pull some strings so you can work at a shop and still come to school."

As the two kept talking the host club was open for business and girls started to come in and go to the host that they were a sign to. Kyoya looked up from his note book as a guest walked over to him. The girl seems to be interested in Haruhi, "What a cute doll Mr. Kyoya." "Oh Miss, she's not a doll she a commander." he said with his normal smile.

"Wow I never seen a commander! It's true that their really small." she said in a soft voice as she gentle pets her. Haruhi pouts and looked away, but as she turned her head she saw a light bulb go off in Kyoya's head as he gave a soft smile. "How would you like to buy a calendar of our clubs' pet?" he asked with a soft smile on his face. Haruhi's face went pale as she saw a glint in his eye. "Oh no," she said as a smirk started to form. "I hope you're not thinking, what I think you're thinking," she said softly as he leans down. "Why Miss. Haruhi you wound me." he said with a smirk on his face. "But look on the bright side this will make the debt go by faster than you finding a job." was all he said as he got up, "now then lets start."


End file.
